This invention relates to automatic dishwashing detergents containing polyol hydroxyalkyl ethers and to the use of polyol hydroxyalkyl ethers in rinse agents or detergents, preferably for automatic dishwashing.
Rinse agents are normally mixtures of low-foaming nonionic surfactants, typically fatty alcohol polyethylene/polypropylene glycol ethers, solubilizers (for example cumenesulfonate), organic acids (for example citric acid) and solvents (for example ethanol). The function of these compositions is to influence the interfacial tension of the water in such a way that it is able to drain from the tableware in the form of a thin, coherent film, so that no water droplets, streaks or films remain behind after the subsequent drying step. However, there is a constant demand for improved clear rinse performance. In addition, an increasing number of multifunctional detergent formulations have come onto the market in recent years. Besides a cleaning function, they are also expected to perform at least one additional useful function, for example as rinse agents and/or as water softeners (so-called 2-in-1 or 3-in-1 products). Combined products of dishwashing detergent and “built-in” rinse agent are being increasingly used both in the home and in the institutional sector. In domestic dishwashers, rinse agents are generally added separately before the cleaning process and are released into the tank of the dishwasher after the prerinse and cleaning cycle at 40 to 65° C. With combined dishwasher detergents (for example 2-in-1 or 3-in-1 tablets or powders), the rinse agent is formulated together with the detergents, but is released in such a way that it only develops its effect in the final rinse cycle which makes the detergents easier to handle and dose.
Against the background of these new formulations, there was a need to develop alternative rinse agents which would meet the requirements of multifunctional products without any reduction in their clear rinse performance. The alternative rinse agents would also have to be more efficient.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide rinse agents with improved clear rinse performance which, at the same time, could also be formulated as multifunctional products.